Heatherheart's Destiny
by TheStarlightWarrior
Summary: Lost kin and betrayal scars Heatherheart. Through the four seasons protecting those important was a promise to Starclan yet the starlit path laid down for Heatherheart would lead her into a blood stained fate.
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Leader - Honeystar - Small light creamy she-cat with bright orange eyes.

Deputy - Thrushfeather - Pale grey tom with dark grey markings and paws and purple eyes

Medicine cat - Nightgaze - Dark grey she-cat with pale grey eyes.

Warriors:

Runningrain - Large grey tom with blue eyes

Hawkclaw - Pale tabby tom with grey eyes

Mothdrop - Pale brown she-cat with golden eyes

Grasstuft - Grey tabby tom with aqua eyes

Marshleaf - Small grey she-cat with green eyes

Mint-tooth - Small white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw- White tom with hazel eyes

Whitepaw - White and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Shiverpelt - Pale tortoiseshell with bright grey eyes

-Swiftkit (Light grey tom with blue eyes.) -Dark-kit (Large black and white tom with one green eye and one purple eye) -Lakekit ( Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Dawnrise - Brown tabby with hazel eyes

-Heatherkit (Long haired brown she-cat with a white under-belly and darker markings and lavender eyes) -Applekit (Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes) -Ravenkit (Black and white tom with blue eyes) -Sparrowkit (Brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes)

Elders:

Snowstream - Pale tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Brokenclaw - Large black tom with a twisted paw and green eyes

Chapter 1

Heatherkit's eyes slipped open. The first thing she saw was a large pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at her. The kit squeaked and fell backwards. Heatherkit knew who this was by scent. It was Swiftkit, one of Shiverpelt's kits. The small grey fur ball darted back to the safety of his mother's side. The small brown she-kit stretched out her small legs and stood up. She heard the soft snores of her mother beside her. Her kin weren't in the nest with her so she assumed they were out in the camp playing. Heatherkit had never been outside the safe walls of the nursery and her paws was trembling with anticipation. She blinked her newly opened eyes once more and left her mother's side and bounded out into the clearing. For a moment the glare of the new-leaf sun blinded her. Heatherkit paused for a second before looking back at the clearing. She let out an amazed squeak as she gazed at the camp. Large stone walls towered up around the clearing and a few stuck out leading to what she knew was the leader's den. She looked at the apprentice den and saw ThunderClan's two apprentices sharing a large rabbit. Heatherkit watched them enviously, hoping the day she would be an apprentice would come soon. She spotted a patrol coming back into camp. Her face brightened up when she saw Thrushfeather. Not only was he ThunderClan's deputy but he was her father. The grey warrior flicked his tail and the two cats behind him broke off into camp. Heatherkit ran clumsily over to him purring a happy greeting. Thrushfeather looked down at the she-kit and smiled warmly.

"Heatherkit," he purred, "you opened your eyes."

"Yeah! Sparrowkit kept nagging me and I wanted to see what the camp looked like."

"Is that so?" Thrushfeather bent down so his muzzle met hers. "Did you know that our ancestors had to go on a long journey to find this place led by cats specially chosen by StarClan."

Heatherkit's deep purple eyes lit up "Really!?"

"I'm sure one of the elders will tell you the story if you bring them some fresh kill."

Heatherkit nodded and rushed off towards the fresh kill pile. While she was running she bumped into two warriors who were talking. She looked up and immediately recognized one of the two. It was a small slender she-cat with creamy fur and large orange eyes. Honeystar the current leader of ThunderClan. Heatherkit stared in awe at the she-cat and the warrior next to her snickered.

"Hello little one." The large grey tom beside her spoke. "You must be one of Dawnrise's kits."

Heatherkit sat upright and puffed out her fluffy chest. "I'm Heatherkit."

She felt the burning gaze of the two warriors hitting her pelt and she shut her eyes tightly. "Relax." She heard the bright almost kit like voice of her leader and relaxed her shoulders. "A small kit like you should be playing with your littermates not trying to impress the senior warriors. That can wait until you're an apprentice." Heather kit smiled widely. These two cats had an amazing aura about them. Honeystar dismissed the warrior she was talking to and walked over to her den. The she-kit looked around the camp clearing in search of her kin, completely forgetting about the elders story. She saw Sparrowkit and Ravenkit playing near the nursery and Applekit was watching them. Heatherkit ran over to them and called out with a high pitched mewl. Sparrowkit turned her head towards her sister and bounded over to her.

"Heatherkit! You opened your eyes." Sparrowkit squeaked happily.

"Yeah, now we can all play together."

Ravenkit and Applekit approached them.

"Heatherkit, we were waiting for you." Ravenkit purred and touched noses with his sister. Applekit twitched his ear in greeting. Heatherkit smiled. She like her littermates and was looking forward to training as apprentices with them.

Applekit stepped forward. "Have you been around camp yet?"

Heatherkit shook her head. "I've only seen the nursery."

Sparrowkit jumped up. "Then let's show you around."

Sparrowkit bounded off towards the apprentice den followed by Ravenkit and Heatherkit. Applekit followed a few paw steps behind them. They made their way to the apprentice den and were greeted by Rabbitpaw a white tom with hazel eyes.

"You guys are Dawnrise's kits." He spoke.

"Yeah!" replied Sparrowkit excitedly.

"What is it like being an apprentice?" Heatherkit mewed.

Rabbitpaw looked up for a second as if he were thinking hard before he dropped low into a stalking crouch and slowly approached the four kits. "We do things like hunting owls and stalking ShadowClan cats." Heatherkit gasped with her siblings. Being an apprentice sounded dangerous. A white and ginger cat emerged from the den and hit Rabbitpaw on the head with her tail.

"Don't scare them, mousebrain." She turned to face the kits and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Whitepaw."

The kits watched as the two apprentices started talking. Heatherkit didn't stick around to hear what they were saying. She ran off to the elders den. After all she still needed to listen to that story. Sparrowkit followed close behind leaving Applekit and Ravenkit behind. As they approached the elders den they heard the elders speaking.

"I heard Dawnrise's last kit opened her eyes today."

"It's about time. It's almost been a moon since they were born."

"Don't be stingy Brokenclaw. We all knew how long it took you to open your eye." The voice crackled in laughter.

"That was a long time ago."

"It still happened."

Sparrowkit shoved into Heatherkit pushing her into the den. She fell forward on her paws and landed face first in the elders den. The two elderly cats stopped talking and looked at her. Heatherkit looked up at them. One was a pretty pale tabby that looked as if she could still be a fit warrior and the other was a large black tom with a twisted paw. She stared for a while and the tom spoke in an impatient voice.

"Well?"

Heatherkit squeaked "I'm Heatherkit. Thrushfeather said you would tell me a story about about how our ancestors found our home."

Brokenclaw snorted and curled up. "I'm tired; come back later."

Snowstream smiled at Heatherkit. "It happened when the twolegs started destroying the territory of the four clans."

Sparrowkit burst into the den. "But I thought there weren't many twolegs came here."

Heatherkit had heard about the twolges before. Weird hairless things that stood on two legs and took what they wanted when they wanted.

Snowstream snickered. "Yes but in the old territory the twolegs' nest was right next to the clans territory."

Sparrowkit looked at Heatherkit with amazement in her eyes. The two kits spent up until sun high listening to the elders story. It was amazing how the clans worked together and supported each other to find a new place to live and the fact that there were cats living in the mountains amazed her. She wondered what it was like to be one of the cats chosen by Starclan to find a new place to live. As they left they saw the sun high up in the sky. Sparrowkit bounded over to the den that was in the rocky face of the camp's walls but Heatherkit stared up at the sky for a while letting the sun warm her pelt. She felt a cat sit beside her a looked to see a tall dark grey she-cat. The cat had a strange sent. It wasn't the fresh forest scent she was used to but the scent of many herbs and plants. The she-cat also had an air of elegance different from Honeystar. Heatherkit looked at the cat and she turned her head to look down on the kit. The grey cat looked at Heatherkit for a while before nodding her head and mumbling something. "I'm Nightgaze. The medicine cat in ThunderClan. If something ever happens to you I'll help." Nightgaze stood and walked into den Sparrowkit had gone into. Heatherkit stared after her but shook her head and ran off in the direction of the warriors den. There were two cats sleeping close together in the den. They were both small she-cats one with pretty white fur and the other with slightly grey fur. Heatherkit decided not to disturb them and ran back to the nursery. She saw Shiverpelt with her kits curled up next to her. Applekit and Ravenkit were playing next to Dawnrise. The brown queen lifted her head and turned it towards Heatherkit. "Did you have fun?"

Heatherkit nodded and ran to her mother's side. She cuddled up to her warm fur and Dawnrise started licking her head. Heatherkit yawned and closed her eyes with the thought of playing still in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

ThunderClan

Leader - Honeystar - Small light creamy she-cat with bright orange eyes.

Deputy - Thrushfeather - Pale grey tom with dark grey markings and paws and purple eyes

Medicine cat - Nightgaze - Dark grey she-cat with pale grey eyes.

Warriors:

Runningrain - Large grey tom with blue eyes

Hawkclaw - Pale tabby tom with grey eyes

Mothdrop - Pale brown she-cat with golden eyes

Grasstuft - Grey tabby tom with aqua eyes

Marshleaf - Small grey she-cat with green eyes

Mint-tooth - Small white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw- White tom with hazel eyes

Whitepaw - White and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Shiverpelt - Pale tortoiseshell with bright grey eyes

-Swiftkit (Light grey tom with blue eyes.) -Dark-kit (Large black and white tom with one green eye and one purple eye) -Lakekit ( Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Dawnrise - Brown tabby with hazel eyes

-Heatherkit (Long haired brown she-cat with a white under-belly and darker markings and lavender eyes) -Applekit (Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes) -Ravenkit (Black and white tom with blue eyes) -Sparrowkit (Brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes)

Elders:

Snowstream - Pale tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Brokenclaw - Large black tom with a twisted paw and green eyes

Chapter 2:

Heatherkit stirred in her sleep. Today had been the day of the gathering of the four Clan yet the nursery seemed unusually dark for the night of a full moon. She heard the soft snoring of the rest of the kits in the nursery but Dawnrise and Shiverpelt's sent were not in the den with them. Slowly the small she-kit sat up and yawned. The voices of worried and angry cats filled the clearing. She poked her nose out of the bramble den and she saw the whole of ThunderClan gathered underneath Highledge. Honeystar was standing next to Thrushfeather on the ledge. The small leder had her fur on edge and an unusual fierce look in her eyes. Heatherkit found this surprising. This was the fourth gathering since she had been born and she would always watch the cats return in secret from the nursery. Honeystar would usually sit when addressing the clan and she always had a friendly and approachable atmosphere but now it seemed if any cat got too close she would claw their ears off. A voice rose above the troubled meows. Heatherkit recognised the sweet voice of Mint-tooth one of the senior warriors.

"Honeystar? What is the meaning of this?" Her voice was on edge. Marshleaf placed her tail on the shoulder of her sister and the two she-cat looked up at Honeystar.

Honeystar lashed her tail. "ShadowClan have accused us of stealing their kits!"

A yowl of demise rose up from the cats and another cat spoke. This time it was Runningrain, Shiverpelt's mate."What are they saying? The only kits in ThunderClan are Dawnrise's and Shiverpelt's!"

Honeystar flattened her fur. "I know that. ShadowClan doesn't have any evidence that we have taken their kits but we should still prepare for an attack," The cats mumbled for a bit before reluctantly agreeing. "The apprentices will reinforce the nursery and camp entrance with bramble. Their training will also focus on battle skills. We will have two warriors patrolling the territory and the kits must not leave the nursery." The cats yowled in agreement and they broke off to begin reinforcing the camp. Heatherkit scrambled back into her nest. She didn't really understand what was happening but the camp felt tense.

It had been a moon since the last gathering. The sky was overcast with dark clouds. Sparrowkit pouted. She sat by the entrance to the nursery impatiently. Applekit watched her from the nest and Ravenkit and Heatherkit were cleaning each other. Sparrowkit gave a large moan that woke Swiftkit, Dark-kit and Lakekit. The tabby kit paced back and forth and the two queens watched her with a worried gleam in their eyes. "I'm so bored." She mewed flopping dramatically to the ground. Applekit walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Don't be silly. Honeystar is keeping us here for our own safety."

Sparrowkit moaned. "Applekit you're no fun. You never play with us."

"While you are playing I watch to make sure you don't get hurt."

The tabby she-kit sat up and pushed her nose challengingly against her brother. "That's what the warriors are for."

"We'll be warriors one day."

She hissed."You can worry about that when we're apprentices."

Applekit looked into Sparrowkit's hazel eyes and sighed. "Do as you like." He walked to Dawnrise's side and lay down. Ravenkit stopped licking Heatherkit's ear and stared at Sparrowkit. Heatherkit felt the same tension between her kin as she did in the Clan camp. She glanced over to Shiverpelt's kits. Lakekit and Dusk-kit were playing and Swiftkit was staring back at Heatherkit. She tilted her head slightly and he looked away. Heatherkit though Swiftkit was a little strange. He was always staring at her, even when she opened her eyes he was there. She shook her head and tackled Ravenkit to the ground. He gave a surprised squeak and the two kits began playing. A warning yowl sounded in camp. The kits jumped and ran to their mother's side. Dawnrise wrapped her tail over her kits covering them protectively and Shiver pelt nuzzled her kits closer to her. The voice of Hawkclaw filled the clearing. "ShadowClan was scented near the lake! The scent trail leads towards our camp. ShadowClan is coming!"

Honeystar shot up. Thrushfeather, Runningrain, Mint-tooth and Marshleaf were by her side. The apprentices shot out of their dens and Mothdrop ripped through the entrance fresh blood seeping from a cut in her flank staining her pale brown fur crimson. A moment later ShadowClan cats burst into the camp from where they could. A few even slid down the lowest part of the hollows walls. The ThunderClan cats didn't hesitate and threw themselves at their attackers. Heatherkit's eyes widened. The sound of screeching a vicious yowls filled the once peaceful clearing. She heard Dawnrise hiss and felt her fur bristle. Shiverpelt spoke her voice filled with rage "How could they attack on the day of the gathering!" Heatherkit felt Sparrowkit push her face against her side. She was trembling. Whitepaw ran into nursery and stood in front of the queens her fur stained with blood and an array of different fur stuck between her claws. Heatherkit tightly shut her eyes. Three unfamiliar scents came after her. Heatherkit slipped one eye open and saw a large ginger tom, a long haired black she-cat and a smaller tortoiseshell tom. Even Heatherkit knew Whitepaw couldn't fight off all three of them. The three cats attacked the apprentice at once. Heatherkit felt Dawnrise tense up beside her. Whitepaw's painful yowls echoed in Heatherkit's ears for what seemed like moons then in was silent. The sharp breathing of Whitepaw sounded for a few moments before it fell quiet and only the battle cries from the clearing could be heard. Shiverpelt yet out a grieving yowl. Heatherkit flinched. That was something she didn't want to hear. Suddenly she felt the safety of her mother being torn away from here leaving her and the siblings exposed to the blood scented nursery. Sparrowkit mewed and Ravenkit looked up at the tortoiseshell tom that was pulling Dawnrise away from them. Applekit hissed and stood defensively in front of his trembling littermates. Heatherkit stared with wide eyes. Dawnrise cried painfully for her kits and the black she-cat moved to drag Shiverpelt away from her kits. The ginger tom looked at the terrified kits and spat. "ShadowClan's kits aren't here."

The she-cat shook Shiverpelt "Where are they!"

Shiverpelt hissed trying to swipe at her attacker but the she-cat tightened her grip on her neck and she yowled in pain. "ThunderClan doesn't have your kits the. Only kits we have are the ones here!"

Tortoiseshell tom looked at the ginger cat. "Oakleaf what should we do?"

Oakleaf lashed his tail before speaking "Hold onto the queens. I'll kill the ThunderClan kits.'

Dawnrise lurched forward but the tom held the queen tighter "No! Not my kits! Don't hurt them!" The ginger tom turned towards Dawnrise's litter. Sparrowkit squealed and Ravenkit and Applekit stood in front of their sisters. Heatherkit just stared too afraid to move. Dawnrise let out continuous pleas to StarClan as Oakleaf moved forward. He aimed straight for Sparrowkit and grabbed her in his jaws. "Heatherkit!" Sparrowkit reached out to her sister and Heatherkit stood. It was over in a second. With a murderous bite the ginger tom bit down on Sparrowkit like she was freshkill and she gave a loud squeak. She squirmed desperately for a bit before falling limp in the crushing grip of the ShadowClan warrior. Dawnrise yet out another despairing cry as her kit was killed before her. Sparrowkit fell from the tom's grip into the soft moss nest her blood turning the green moss a sickening red. Heatherkit froze. The pool of blood reaching her paws. It was sickeningly warm. Ravenkit rushed to Sparrowkit's side desperately. Before he reached her the ginger tom lashed out at him with razor sharp claws cutting open his small stomach. He fell a few paw steps away from Sparrowkit. He struggled on the ground for a lot longer than Sparrowkit before falling still. Heatherkit felt bile rise in her throat as Dawnrise yowled for them to stop. She stiffened as a shadow loomed over her small stature. She saw the gleaming eyes of the tom staring at her as he licked the blood from around his neck. Her ears fell flat and she shut her eyes awaiting the feeling of claws sinking into her. Instead she heard the high pitched battle cry of Applekit. He had tackled into the legs of the large tom in his efforts to protect his final littermate. The ShadowClan tom hissed at slashed at Apple kits neck with one paw. The small grey tabby fell in front of Heatherkit. He gasped for air as blood spilled from his mouth. He struggled before he stopped moving. Heatherkit let out a small pitiful squeak. She felt the weight of death looming over her. She jumped and Dawnrise yowled again however this one tore at her small heart. The yowl sounded over the sound of screeching and the clearing fell silent. A sudden brush of fur hit Heatherkit as Thrushfeather pelted into the ginger tom and viciously bit down on his neck. Oakleaf squirmed beneath the weight of the ThundrerClan deputy. He was bigger than Thrushfeather yet the blood lust and brute force in his attack was enough to hold down a fox. The grey warrior bit down harder and the ShadowClan cat struggled for a moment more before his flailing limbs went limp. The cats holding down the queens loosened their grips in shock and the queens leap at them in a rage of pure fury. Heatherkit stood among the flash of fur and claws and another cat entered the nursery. It was Nightgaze, the ThunderClan medicine cat. She picked up Heatherkit and held her tight and protectively. The two ShadowClan cats feld the den into the clearing and out of the camp. The two clans had stopped fighting and turned towards the nursery. Thrushfeather looked at his unmoving kits and his mate. Dawnrise moved slowly towards her kits blood seeping from her neck. She lay beside them and yet out another earsplitting yowl. Shiverpelt ran over to her shocked kits and licked them vigorously. Nightgaze dropped Heatherkit in front of Dawnrise. The tabby queen curled around her remaining kit but Heatherkit just stared at her dead siblings. The reality suddenly hit her and she let out a high pitched yowl. Nightgaze leaned over Whitepaw and looked at Thrushfeather. "She is still alive. Take her to my den." Thrushfeather hesitated beside his last kit before grabbing the white and ginger apprentice and dragging her out of the nursery. Dawnrise stood and exited the den. Heatherkit followed her blindly. The cats in the clearing looked at her and she lashed her tail.

"Oakleaf is dead." The ShadowClan cats yowled angrily and a large black tom covered in scars stepped forward.

"First you steal our kit's then you kill our deputy. Has ThunderClan have no respect for the warrior code!"

Dawnrise snapped a lashed out at the tom. Honeystar grabbed her scruff and shook her head. Dawnrise trembled in anger "Crowstar you and you warriors are the ones with no respect for StarClan!" She yelled with a coarse voice, "First you accuse us of sealing your kits, then you unjustly attack our camp and kill my kits!" Honeystar stiffened.

"Dawnrise?"

The infuriated queen turned to her leader. "Sparrowkit, Ravenkit and Applekit are dead."

Hisses and curses rose from the ThunderClan cats and they turned on the ShadowClan cats spitting. Honeystar flicked her tail and the cats stopped.

"Crowstar what is the meaning of this?"

ShaodowClan's leader spat. "If you steal our kits then you don't need yours. I ordered Oakleaf, Hollyclaw and Spottednight to kill them."

Honeystar hissed in disgust. "You call yourself a leader. You're leading all your warriors to the DarkForest." Rain pattered slowly in the bloodstained clearing. The two leaders glared at eachother before Crowstar flicked his tail and his warriors left the ThunderClan camp. He turned his back to leave when Thrushfeather pelted across the clearing and tackled the ShadowClan leader to the ground. "ThunderClan won't forget this." he hissed. The black tom nodded in response and the grey deputy released him. He left ThunderClan in a state of disarray. The rain fell harder and Nightgaze entered the clearing and looked up towards the cloud covered sky. "StarClan is enraged. There will be no gathering tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

ThunderClan

Leader - Honeystar - Small light creamy she-cat with bright

Deputy - Thrushfeather - Pale grey tom with dark grey markings and paws and purple eyes

Medicine cat - Nightgaze - Dark grey she-cat with pale grey eyes.

Warriors:

Runningrain - Large grey tom with blue eyes

Hawkclaw - Pale tabby tom with grey eyes

Mothdrop - Pale brown she-cat with golden eyes

Grasstuft - Grey tabby tom with aqua eyes

Marshleaf - Small grey she-cat with green eyes

Mint-tooth - Small white she - cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw- White tom with hazel eyes

Whitepaw - White and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Shiverpelt - Pale tortoiseshell with bright grey eyes

Swiftkit (Light grey tom with blue eyes) -Dark-kit (Large black and white tom with one green eye and one purple eye) -Lakekit (Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Dawnrise - Brown tabby with hazel eyes

-Heatherkit (Long haired brown she-cat with a white under-belly and darker markings and lavender eyes.)

Elders:

Snowstream - Pale tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Brokenclaw - Large black tom with a twisted paw and green eyes

Chapter 3:

Nightgaze touched noses with Marsheye, the ShadowClan medicine cat. It was the night of the half moon after the raid on ThunderClan camp yet the ThunderClan medicine cat didn't show any signs of hostility towards the small tawny tom. Marsheye bowed his head in greeting as Morningdew, a slim snow white she-cat and Littlewhisker, a ginger tom, arrived. The four cats met at the stream that ran between ThunderClan and WindClan. The RiverClan medicine cat glanced at Marsheye before speaking. "ShadowClan has been acting out of order. Crowstar is foolish for thinking StarClan would accept all of his actions because he has received his nine lives." Her voice was silky but there was a hint of suspicion in it.

Marsheye held Morningdew's icy blue glare with his deep green "What Crowstar does isn't the will of StarClan nor is it mine." His tone turned bitter as he pulled at the grass with his claws "No matter what I say he complains that I am old and cannot interpret the signs StarClan send."

Nightgaze spoke her monotone voice sounded irritated. "Crowstar is indeed a foolish leader. He may be able to lead his Clan but he cannot dismiss the words of StarClan." Her grey eyes grew sad and her irritated tone softened. "Heatherkit hardly eats and refuses to play with the other kits. Dawnrise is begging me to help her but-"

Littlewhisker cut her off "There is no medicine for a broken heart." His pale green eyes met Nightgaze's and she looked away. The four cats traveled to Moonpool in dead silence. Nightgaze watched the moonlight reflect of the gentle flowing of the river. The stars that reflected on the water danced as the ripples spread across the water's surface. She was curious as to what StarClan would tell her. She turned her gaze to the other medicine cats Littlewhisker and Morningdew were walking next to each other murmuring about their clans while Marsheye lagged behind his head down looking at his paws. Nightgaze stared at him for a while before facing forward and continuing on towards Moonpool.

A howling mewl echoed through what seemed like an empty forest. All other sounds were muted out by the cry. To Nightgaze the sound was familiar. It was the sound of a kit crying for it's mother. The grey she-cat immediately headed towards the sound. She knew she was sleeping near the side of the Moonpool and that StarClan would soon reveal the answer to ThunderClan's problems. The undergrowth seemed overgrown and scratched against Nightgaze's slim body but she continued on unfazed. The mewling wasn't getting louder or quieter but a faint glow could be seen from the bushes ahead. Nightgaze began to walk faster the subtle glow becoming brighter and dying her dark grey fur a pale silver. She pushed through the ferns and came into a large treeless clearing. The sky was open and unprotected by the lush green of the trees leaves. Nightgaze came to a halt in the clearing. A group of StarClan cats sat in the center of the clearing each with the distinctive scent of ThunderClan. Their pelts glew a soft white and they were saying something that Nightgaze couldn't make out. One of them turned it's head and saw the grey medicine cat. It stood and walked over to her. Nightgaze nodded her head in greeting and the silver cat gestured to the source of mewling with its muzzle. Without hesitating, Nightgaze padded over to the mewling and smiled gently when she saw a small bundle of brown and white fur. It was Heatherkit. With the familiar scent of Nightgaze next to the kit, Heatherkit opened her eyes revealing purple eyes clouded with sadness. Nightgaze sat beside the kit and looked up. The clear sky shone bright with the light of thousands of stars. StarClan had something planned for the small kit. Nightgaze jumped when a sharp screech pierced through the silence and the StarClan cats disappeared. The grey she-cat stood in alarm and the silhouette of an owl flew over the clearing blocking out the light of the moon. Heatherkit's scent had also left the clearing and Nightgaze was left in darkness. "Wait!" Her usual calm grey eyes were wide with fear. "What are you saying!?" The silence drowned out Nightgaze's shouts and slowly swallowed her. Her eyes shot open and suddenly she was back at Moonpool. The small pool no longer reflected the moon's light and the other medicine cats were already waiting for her looking at her with concerned eyes. She realised her fear scent hang heavy in the air and her fur was standing on end. She lay there for a moment before standing and joining the other cats. Marsheye looked at her with a sorrowful glare. She knew he had seen something to do with the ongoing battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan yet she said nothing. The things both cats had seen were to be kept from other cats.

Heatherkit slipped her eyes open. She heard Swiftkit, Dark-kit and Lakekit playing in the camp clearing and the mumble of warriors gossiping. It had been a moon since Oakleaf had killed her littermates and she refused to play with the other kits or leave the nursery. The warm scent of milk had covered up the scent of blood along with the scent of Applekit, Ravenkit and Sparrowkit. Heatherkit nuzzled closer to Dawnrise and the queen shifted under the weight of the growing kit. Heatherkit was almost six moons yet she was still small. She hadn't eaten much since the death of her siblings and rarely left her mother's side. The past half moon Nightgaze had often visited her but said nothing. Shiverpelt looked over to Heatherkit and left the nursery. She passed Whitepaw on her way out. The apprentice dropped freshkill beside the kit. It was a small mouse and passed a scrawny looking rabbit to Dawnrise. Leafbear was coming and the prey the apprentices were bringing started looking skinnier and skinnier every day. Whitepaw nudged the mouse toward Heatherkit.

"You should eat before prey becomes too scarce. You'll be training during leafbear so you'll need to be as big as possible."

"I'm not hungry."

Silence hang in the air before the apprentice hung her head and mewled pitifully "I'm sorry Dawnrise, Heatherkit. I couldn't save the others and I've been training for moons. Honeystar said she would hold my warrior ceremony today but I failed to save your kits. I don't deserve my warrior name."

Dawnrise flinched "Don't say that. You do deserve it! You were prepared to die to save my kits."

"But I couldn't!" Whitepaw yowled which silenced the tabby queen.

Heatherkit looked at the pretty white and ginger she-cat. Her right ear was torn from when she tried to protect her from Oakleaf and suffered almost fatal injuries. She frowned and bent her head to eat the mouse. Hawkclaw entered the nursery and called out for his apprentice. Whitepaw raised her head and followed the pale tabby out. Dawnrise watched her kit eat until she had eaten the whole mouse. Heatherkit licked her lips and looked at her mother. Dawnrise smiled weakly and brown kit looked away. The familiar howl of Honeystar boomed from Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Dawnrise stood and left the nursery. Heatherkit wasted no time following her. She sat beside a grey tabby Heatherkit knew as Grasstuft. He greeted her and looked up to Honeystar. The small cat was standing on top of Highledge and Whitepaw was standing beneath it her tail held low. Runningrain settled beside her and looked at Heatherkit with gentle eyes. She stared up at the large warrior until Honeystar's voice brought her gaze back up to Highledge. "I, Honeystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Honeystar bounded down from Highledge to stand in front of Whitepaw. She wasn't any bigger than the apprentice yet her presence was stronger than that of Whitepaw's. "Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw raised her head and answered. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitewhisker. StarClan honors your loyalty and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Honeystar rested her muzzle on Whitewhisker's forehead and the new warrior licked her shoulder in return. The whole clan burst out chanting her name and congratulating her. Heatherkit saw Rabbitpaw run up to his former den mate and lick her cheek. Honeystar waited for the noise to die down before she spoke again. "Whitewhisker will sit a vigil tonight. She may not speak until sunrise." Whitewhisker sat in the center of camp her damped mood replaced by a shine in her eyes. Most of the cats broke away into their dens and Heatherkit followed Dawnrise back to the nursery. She stopped when she spotted Nightgaze whisper something to Honeystar and Thrushfeather and the three cats turned to look at her. Purple eyes met purple as Heatherkit locked eyes with her father. His were clouded with worry while Honestar was looking at her with high interest and wonder. Thrushefeather left the two and headed for the camp entranced followed by Mint-tooth, Marshleaf and Mothdrop. She guessed it was the evening patrol. Honeystar headed towards her den and Nightgaze stared at Heatherkit for a while longer before running after her leader. Heatherkit blinked and stood there for a moment before heading back towards the nursery.

Cold sunlight hit Heatherkit's fur as the rays of the rising sun filtered through the brambles into the nursery. Heatherkit opened her mouth to yawn and arched her back in a long stretch. Dawnrise wasn't in the nest and Heatherkit looked around. The only other cat in the den was Lakekit who was curled up by herself in her nest. All of Shiverpelt's kits were half a moon younger than Heatherkit but they were slightly bigger than her. The brown kit drew her gaze away from the tabby kit and peered out of the nursery. She couldn't see Dawnrise. Whitewhisker was speaking to her former mentor Hawkclaw while Rabbitpaw watched from his den. Heatherkit wondered if he was lonely being the only apprentice. She gazed up to Highledge and saw Honeystar talking to her sisters Marshleaf and Mint-tooth. All three she-cats were small and had the similar scents. They even shared similar voices. Heatherkit stared enviously at the three cats and their closeness. Grasstuft spotted the kit and walked over to her. The large grey tom stopped in front of the kit. "If you're looking for Dawnrise she went out on a hunting patrol with Thrushfeather."

"Why?" Heatherkit squeaked.

"She is one of the best hunters and prey is growing scarce. Honeystar sent her out personally."

Heatherkit pouted. Shiverpelt saw the tom speaking to her and stopped watching Swiftkit and Dark-kit playing to talk to the kit. She placed her tail on Grasstuft's shoulder to tell him she would handle it. The white queen smiled at her and she turned her head away from her. "Would you like to play with Swiftkit and Dark-kit?"

"No." Her reply was stern and cold but the queen didn't give up. She called for Swiftkit and the grey kit left Dark-kit and ran over to her his tail bobbing behind her.

"Swiftkit, do you want to play with Heatherkit?"

His small blue eyes widened and he nodded shyly. "Yes."

"Heatherkit, Swiftkit is always saying you look lonely and you should play with him and the other kits."

Heatherkit glared at the grey kit. "I don't need to play with the other kits."

Swiftkit lifted his head with a nervous glow in his eyes. "Sparrowkit and the others aren't here so I thought-" Shiverpelt hit his head with her forepaw and he mewed in surprise.

Heatherkit reluctantly looked away.

"I think it's a good idea." Shiverpelt jumped and turned her head. Honeystar was standing behind her looking at the kits. "Dawnrise can't play with you but I'm sure you can play with Shiverpelt's kits." The white queen smiled at her leader. Heatherkit reluctantly exited the nursery and Swiftkit's face brightened. He ran on ahead towards where Dark-kit was playing with a butterfly. The she-kit dragged her paws across the clearing slowly. She didn't need to play with other kits. She played with Sparrowkit, Ravenkit and Applekit sometimes when she was sleeping. When she did her paws felt light and the trees were always covered with green and glowed with a warm silver light. She stopped walking to look up. The sky was visible through the leafless trees and the branches hardly covered the hollow. A feathered silhouette flew across the top of the hollow. It was unlike any bird the small kit had seen in her life. It looked down at her. "How weird." she muttered, "That bird has a flat face." An alarm call from the thorn barrier sounded. All the cats in the clearing turned to look at it and Thrushfeather burst through the entrance followed by Dawnrise. Their fur was on edge and they were heaving, the only word her mother managed to say was 'owl'. Swiftkit and Dark-kit darted past Heatherkit to the safety of the nursery and she watched as the cats hurried into their dens. Thrushfeather called out to his daughter. "Heatherkit! Hide!" The owl above her head screeched and she looked up, her legs frozen in place. A pair of large talons met the gaze of her purple eyes. They grabbed her firmly and sank into her sides. She squealed in fear as her paws were lifted off the ground. She heard the grieved yowl of Dawnrise. The hollow below her was becoming farther and farther away. She spotted the grey pelt of Thrushfeather darting up Highledge, Honeystar was right beside him. The grey tom flexed his muscles and leaped from the point on Highledge. His claws were flexed as he landed square on the owl. It screeched and loosened it's grip on Heatherkit. It's claws ripped through her flank and she yowled in pain. The grey tom drew his claws across the owl's eyes and bit hard into its shoulder. The frantic flapping of the owl slowed as the wing connected to the shoulder Thrushfeather was biting went lip. It screeched again as it fell from the sky into the hollow. The owl skid along the side of the hollow's stone walls and Heatherkit fell from it's talons. Thrushfeather released his grip and slid down the side of the hollow. He watched as Heatherkit hit the ground with a sharp thud. Heatherkit felt blood seeping from her left flank and she breathed shallowly. The hollow was blurred and the last thing she remembered seeing was the frantic face of her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

ThunderClan

Leader - Honeystar - Small light creamy she-cat with bright

Deputy - Thrushfeather - Pale grey tom with dark grey markings and paws and purple eyes

Medicine cat - Nightgaze - Dark grey she-cat with pale grey eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice - Lakepaw - Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Runningrain - Large grey tom with blue eyes

Hawkclaw - Pale tabby tom with grey eyes

Mothdrop - Pale brown she-cat with golden eyes

Grasstuft - Grey tabby tom with aqua eyes

Marshleaf - Small grey she-cat with green eyes

Mint-tooth - Small white she - cat with pale blue eyes

Whitewhisker - White and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Shiverpelt - Pale tortoiseshell with bright grey eyes

Rabbitclaw - White tom with hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw - Light grey tom with blue eyes

Darkpaw - Large black and white tom with one green eye and one purple eye

Queens:

Dawnrise - Brown tabby with hazel eyes

-Heatherkit (Long haired brown she-cat with a white under-belly and darker markings and lavender eyes.)

Elders:

Snowstream - Pale tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Brokenclaw - Large black tom with a twisted paw and green eyes

Chapter 4:

Heatherkit twitched her ear. A sharp bitter scent filled the air and she felt the warm body next to her jump slightly. She half expected to see Dawnrise beside her but as she looked she saw the pale grey fur of Thrushfeather. The deputy looked at his daughter with and a loud purr rippled throughout his unusually skinny body. He licked her head and stood to his paws. She watched him walk briskly out of the den. The she-kit looked around. Many moss nests were laid out and there was a small cleft in the stone wall where the bitter scent wafted from. Heatherkit had never been in this part of camp before. There was only one den she hadn't seen. Nightgaze's den. The kit pushed herself to her paws, she flinched as she felt the stiffness of her legs. She walked slowly towards the den entrance. Her left hind leg felt stiffer than the rest of her body. Heatherkit turned to lick it and her breath stopped as she saw a large scar running down her flank. She shivered as she remembered the feeling of being whisked off her paws and sharp talons ripping at her fur. The brown she-kit shook her head and ran her tongue over the scar. Walking faster, she exited the den only to be greeted by a slightly larger cat bowling her over. She let out a surprised mew and she fell backwards. The cat on top of her scrambled back allowing Heatherkit to sit up. Her eyes rested on the grey pelt of Swiftkit. He was carrying a skinny rabbit in his jaws. The grey cat dropped the rabbit at Heatherkit's paws. "Thrushfeather told me you were awake, well he was talking to Dawnrise but I overheard and thought you might be hungry."

Heatherkit looked at the rabbit then back at Swiftkit. "Isn't that the job of the apprentices."

He looked away shyly. "Well it is but I wanted to be the first to see you."

Heatherkit felt her chest warm and she awkwardly shuffled her paws. "Thanks."

Two cat appeared behind the two kits. One was the skinny looking figure of Dawnrise and the other was Nightgaze. The tabby queen scrambled over to her kit and covered her face in smothering licks. "Thank StarClan. I thought I lost you as well." Heatherkit spotted Swiftkit sigh and walk away. She was surprised how disappointed he looked.

"Dawnrise, give her some space she just woke up." There was a hint of amusement in the grey she-cat's voice.

"I know that." Dawnrise's face looked like that of a kit who had had it's favourite ball of moss take off it. "Yet Honeystar insists we make her an apprentice today."

Heatherkit's ears twitched in interest. "She is six moons now, and Swiftpaw, Lakepaw and Darkpaw have already been made apprentices. We can't have an overgrown kit in the Clan."

The tabby she-cat spat. "She just woke up. I bet she's still stiff."

"I think she's fit enough. She's been resting for half a moon."

Dawnrise couldn't argue with the words of a medicine cat and gave her kit one last lick. "Tell Honeystar I've gone hunting."

Heatherkit and Nightgaze watched Dawnrise leave the den. The kit looked up at the medicine cat as she sighed the grey cat met her gaze and said nothing. She lifted herself to her paws and padded off deeper into the den. Heatherkit noticed that she looked slimmer than usual. She ate the rabbit that Swiftpaw left for her and hurried out of the den. Her paws were greeted with the soft crunch of snow underpaw and shivered as the white powder froze her pads. Her eyes scanned the clearing and she noticed all the cats looked skinny apart from Whitewhisker. Her belly was slightly swollen and she noticed Rabbitpaw proudly licking her ear. She guessed she was going to have kits and that Rabbitpaw was the father as well as a warrior now. Swiftpaw was carrying damp moss out of the elders den and Lakepaw and Darkpaw weren't in camp. She set of at a brisk pace towards the elders den. She passed Swiftpaw on the way, he looked like he wanted to say something but carried on with the moss. Heatherkit paused outside the den and she heard the voices of Snowstream and Brokenclaw. The raspy voice of Brokenclaw was irritated. "Shiverpelt's kit's are useless. They don't even know how to look for ticks properly."

"Don't be so harsh on the poor things. Swiftpaw is still shaken by what happened to Heatherkit."

Brokenclaw scoffed "Don't get me started on Dawnrise. She can't even look after one kit let alone four. StarClan punished her correctly by letting Sparrowkit, Applekit and Ravenkit die."

"Brokenclaw!" Snowstream yelled at the grumpy tom and he growled back at her. He walked out of the den only to be greeted by the horrified look on Heatherkit's face. He looked down guiltily at the kit and walked past her grumbling. Heatherkit felt her paws trembling. She padded away from the elders den her eyes clouded with shock and pain. A voice called out to her and she turned her head to look at Lakepaw bounding over to her.

"Heatherkit!" She halted in front of her. Heatherkit noticed that she was taller than Lakepaw even though she wasn't an apprentice yet. "I heard you're going to be made an apprentice today. Who's going to be your mentor?"

"I don't know." Heatherkit let her mind wander to who she would want to be her mentor. Mabey Mothdrop, she was a kind warrior and she mentored her mother.

"I heard that the kit's of deputies get mentored by the clan's leader. Wouldn't that be amazing!"

Heatherkit tilted her head. "Isn't Honeystar busy with more important things?"

Lakepaw shook her head. "Honeystar always says that apprentices are important. She says without kits and apprentices any clan has no future."

"I guess so. Who's your mentor?"

"You wouldn't believe it. I'm Nightgaze's apprentice."

Heatherkit's eyes widened. "A medicine cat apprentice."

"Yeah. It's amazing. I get to help the Clan and talk to StarClan. Nothing's better."

Heatherkit looked at her paws. She never even considered being a medicine cat. Nightgaze called for Lakepaw and she said goodbye to Heatherkit before running over to her mentor.

She saw Darkpaw coming back into camp followed by Dawnrise and Swiftpaw. All of them had fresh moss but there wasn't any fresh kill. She watched Thrushfeather walk up to them and say something Dawnrise shook her head and Thrushfeather looked slightly frustrated. He left the three cats and headed towards Highledge. Heatherkit walked over to them and Swiftpaw's face lit up slightly.

"Weren't you going hunting?" Darkpaw ignored her question and walked to the elders den. Dawnrise spoke instead. "It's hard to find prey in all this snow. Why don't you help Swiftpaw put that moss in the apprentices den. I'll bring this to the elders den." The tabby cat ran after Darkpaw. Heatherkit looked at Swiftpaw and he walked forward signaling with his tail for her to follow her. Heatherkit hesitated for a moment before following. She made her way into the apprentices den and looked around there were three moss plies. One had the stale scent of Rabbitpaw. She looked at Swiftpaw who was laying the moss beside the nest with his scent on it. She was starting to wish that Lakepaw was sleeping in the apprentice den with them so she could sleep beside her. She wasn't so sure she was comfortable sleeping with two toms in the same den. She shook her head. They were her Clan mates not some misplaced mice bile. She looked at Swiftpaw. He was facing away from her. Heatherkit broke the silence. "Rabbitpaw is a warrior now right? What's his name?"

"Rabbitclaw. He was going on about it for ages." He gathered up Rabbitclaw's old moss. The voice of Honeystar filled the clearing and Swiftpaw raised his tail. "It must be your apprentice ceremony! Let's go!"

The two young cats ran out of the den and towards Highledge. Dawnrise signaled to Heatherkit to sit at the front. Honeystar was smiling at the young kit as she addressed the clan. "Heatherkit has reached her sixth moon and it is time for her to be made an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Heatherpaw." Heatherkit felt her fur bristle. She was going to work hard as an apprentice. She was going to be an apprentice for her littermates as well as herself. "ThunderClan has been trouble finding prey so the warriors are all busy. I will be your mentor." Heatherpaw heard a ripple of meows among the clan. Dawnrise and Thrushfeather were purring proudly. Honeystar touched nosed with Heatherpaw and the clan chanted her name. Swiftpaw and Lakepaw walked up to her. Swiftpaw gave her a quick lick on the cheek in congratulations and Lakepaw seemed to be beming for her former den mate. Heatherpaw felt her paws ace in anticipation. Honeystar was an amazing leader and she was going to be her mentor. She turned her head to the darkening sky and saw Silverpelt glittering as if it were congratulating her.

Incase anyone wants to know. Swiftpaws mentor is Dawnrise and Darkpaws mentor is Runningrain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Heatherpaw flicked the dew off her ear. She looked up and the melted snow fell onto her nose causing her to shake her head. She looked around the apprentice den. Darkpaw and Swiftpaw were both gone and she jolted up on her paws in alarm. Had she overslept? Shaking the rest of the morning dew from her fur she exited the den into the snow covered clearing. Most of the warriors were out hunting and any that were still left in camp were sheltering from the cold. She made her way to what should have been the pile of fresh kill only to see a patch of ground untouched by the frost. Sighing she turned to high ledge when Lakepaw bumped into her, sending a small bundle of sweet smelling herbs flying onto the ground.

"Ah! Sorry Heatherpaw." Her meow was high pitched and worried as she quickly gathered the herbs from the floor.

"Is something wrong?"

Lakepaw glanced away her yellow eyes glazed with panic. "No. Nothing." She hurried away towards the medicine cat den with Heatherpaw staring after her, confused.

Thrushfeather bounded up to the chestnut apprenticed from the warriors den. "Heatherpaw!" He called out to her.

"Thrushfeather. Is Honeystar in camp?" She turned her head to face her father brushing away her concern for Lakepaw.

"She's with Nightgaze right now. She asked me to take you out once you woke up."

A sting of disappointment rang in Heatherpaw's chest. Even though she was her, mentor she had hardly taken her out of camp herself.

"Don't look so disappointed. Honeystar is busy. Come now, I'll teach you some battle moves."

Heatherpaw followed the grey warrior out of camp. The forest around her was laced with white and the soil beneath her paws was stone cold. A gust of wind blew through the leafless trees ruffling her thick fur causing her to shiver.

Once they got to the training hollow snow was falling slowly covering Heatherpaw with a thin layer of white. She shook the snow from her fur. Darkpaw was with Marshleaf practicing what looked like a bird stalk when the grey she cat hit him on the head with her tail.

"Mousebrain! How many times must I say to be slower. Rabbits will hear your noisy paw steps if you stalk them like that."

"Sorry Marshleaf." He sat up looking at the ground.

"Sorry won't feed the Clan." The she-cat lowered her body into a crouch. Her tail low but not quite on the floor. She moved forward her paws not making a sound as she stepped. "Like this, okay?"

As she stood she spotted Thrushfeather and Heatherpaw and acknowledged them with a flick of her ear. Thrushfeather turned to his daughter.

"Ready to begin."

Heatherpaw nodded watching the deputy with interest.

"I'll show you a good attack against a WindClan warrior. Remember that WindClan is faster than us so you'll need to use your strength against them." Thrushfeather reared up onto his hindpaws and swiped his forepaws at an invisible target before pushing forward with his hind legs and crashing down with a large force causing Heatherpaw to jump. "You got that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then. I'll be the WindClan warrior and you try to pin me down."

Heatherpaw flexed her muscles before pushing all her weight onto her hind legs a little too quickly causing her to topple backwards. Her whiskers twitched with embarrassment as she heard a snicker from Darkpaw followed by a hiss of warning from Marshleaf. They were watching her.

"Make sure to stiffen your legs properly." Thrushfeather's voice was calm.

Once again she pushed her weight onto her hind legs and swiped her paws at the grey warrior in front of her. He swiftly dodged all of her blows and rammed his head into her white under belly causing her to lose her balance and fall over again.

"You're too slow. Again."

Heatherpaw spent the until sunhigh practicing her attacks and defence against different Clans and once training was over her whole body was tired and she was starving. Thrushfeather allowed her to hunt before heading back to camp and she managed to catch a rather pathetic looking shrew.

As she reached camp a sour smell hit her. She wrinkled up her nose. Nightgaze and Lakepaw were in the center of camp looking panicked. The pretty tabby spotted her and ran over to her and Thrushfeather headed towards Nightgaze.

"Heatherpaw! It's bad! First it was just Snowstream, but now Whitewhisker, Honeystar and Mint-tooth have it!"

Heatherpaw dropped her shrew and placed her tail on her friend's shoulder. "Lakepaw calm down. What's wrong?"

"It's green chough Heatherpaw."

Heatherpaw fluffed her fur out. If this many cats had already got it then the whole Clan was in danger. "Who's got the worst of it?"

"Snowstream! She's in the medicine cat den."

Heatherpaw picked up her shrew and ran over to the small cave in the hollow's wall. In the den the sour smell was stronger than anything she had ever smelt. Honeystar was laying beside Mint-tooth and Whitewhisker was sniffling in her nest with watery eyes covering her round belly which looked massive against her slim frame. Snowstream wasn't moving in her nest and her breathing was shallow. Heatherpaw walked over to the elder. She placed the shrew by her mouth and nudged her gently.

"I brought you this. You need to regain your strength."

The pale tabby grumbled a reply. "I don't need it give it to my kits."

"Kits?"

The elder pointed to Honeystar and Mint-tooth. The two cats were breathing steadily and seemed less ill than Snowstream.

"Help them first. Please."

"No! Lakepaw told me you need this the most. You can't argue with a medicine cat."

Snowstream grunted and ate the shrew slowly. Heatherpaw padded over to exit the den when another cat called her back. She turned to see Honeystar calling her over.

"What is it? Do you need water?"

Honeystar shook her head. "Heatherpaw. What is Thrushfeather doing?"

"He's with Nightgaze. I think he's going to send a hunting patrol out."

"Has the morning hunting patrol returned?"

Heatherpaw kneaded her paws "I don't think they have, but it's already sunhigh. They should be back soon."

The small creamy cat nodded her head. "Tell Thrushfeather I wish to speak with him."

"I will."

Heatherpaw stood and exited the den bumping into Swiftpaw and Dawnrise as she left. Dawnrise had a small robin while Swiftpaw held a mouse in his jaws.

"I've already fed Snowstream. I think Honeystar and Mint-tooth need it the most."

Dawnrise nodded and walked past her. As she past Swiftpaw he glanced at her looking slightly terrified and she brushed her body against his in reassurance. In camp a few warriors were gathered underneath highlege. The light snowfall had grown heavy and cat's who weren't on patrol were sheltering away. A group of cats were near the entrance of camp. Heatherpaw ran over to them. Thrushfeather was speaking with Grasstuft, Mothdrop and Darkpaw. She signaled to him with her tail and he sent the cats out.

"What is it Heatherpaw?" His tail was twitching and he looked slightly irritated.

"Honeystar wanted to see you." She spoke calmly but her fur was ruffled at the thought of the calm ThunderClan deputy losing his cool. He left without saying anything.

Hunger grew in Heatherpaw. She hadn't eaten all day and all the food was being given to the sick cats. Heatherpaw guessed that the patrol that was just sent out was going hunting so she made her way to the apprentice den. She found her moss was damp and she grunted angrily. She began to remove the moss from her nest and carried it next to the dirt pace. She went over to the medicine cat den where Dawnrise was sitting with Whitewhisker while the queen ate. She noticed Lakepaw sniffing Mint-tooth and hurried over to the pretty tabby.

"Lakepaw, is there any spare moss?"

She spoke without looking up. "Sorry Heatherpaw, we don't have anymore."

The brown apprentice sighed. Now she was hungry and tired. Swiftpaw was waiting beside Nightgaze who was preparing mousebile for a tick that Brokenclaw probably had. The stone grey tom turned to his den mate.

"You can sleep in my nest if you want. The leak didn't reach it."

She blinked with gratitude and headed back to the apprentice den and curled up in Swiftpaw's nest. His scent filled her nose and calmed her lulling, her into sleep.

A nose nudged Heatherpaw and she lifted her head and yawned. "Is it morning already?"

"Not quite." Heatherpaw looked up to see her pretty tabby friend. Her yellow eyes were tired and her fur was covered with the smell of sickness.

"What's wrong?" Heatherpaw could feel the warm body of Swiftpaw beside her. His snoring was soft and she stood careful not to wake him.

"Hawkclaw is sick as well. We don't have enough catmint. Nightgaze said I should go get more."

"And you want me to come."

Lakepaw nodded "Please."

Heatherpaw sighed. She wasn't tired anymore but hunger still stretched out across her body. "Sure. Lead the way."

Lakepaw exited camp and Heatherpaw followed. The moon was in the sky and it was even colder than it was before. Heatherpaw shivered and walked closer to Lakepaw. She led them to a Twoleg nest and she quickly jumped up onto the fence. Heatherpaw hesitated before following. The nest seemed abandoned and she sat on the fence watching the young medicine cat sniffing through the dead leaves.

"Did you find any?"

The silver tabby shuffled for a moment longer before wailing in frustration. "It's all dead!"

Heatherpaw felt her pelt grow warm in alarm. "What do we do?"

"For now let's go back to camp. I need to ask Nightgaze if I can ask Littlewhisker for some catmint." Lakepaw jumped over the fence and walked briskly back into the forest. Heatherpaw followed.

"Who's Littlewhisker?"  
"The WindClan medicine cat."

"WindClan! That's enemy territory!"

"Not when our warriors are dying."

Heatherpaw's head was spinning with worry and her pelt was growing warmer with worry. The rest of the way was made in silence. Once they got back to camp they headed straight to the medicine cat den. Nightgaze was feeding tansy to Whitewhisker. The young warrior looked a lot better than this morning. Lakepaw made her way around the sick cats and towards Nightgaze. They exchanged a few words before Lakepaw made her way back to Heatherpaw.

"Nightgaze says it's fine but we should be quick."

Heatherpaw hesitated as she noticed Honeystar staring at her. The leader's normal bright gaze was clouded and she almost looked as if she were pleading her apprentice for her to help her clan. The heather eyed apprentice nodded and left the den with Lakepaw.

For the second time in one night she followed Lakepaw through the forest until they reached the stream that marked the change in territory. Lakepaw didn't hesitate to cross but Heatherpaw held back a bit.

"It's okay Heatherpaw." Her mew was soft and tired but her eyes shone with determination. Heatherpaw followed the other apprentice and they ran across the open moorlands. The air was much colder and the snowfall wasn't halted by the trees. Heatherpaw felt her paws buckle beneath her as they reached the WindClan camp. A lean tawny tom spotted them and lashed his tail. "What are you doing here?"

Lakepaw responded calmly. "I'm here to speak with Littlewhisker. I'm Lakepaw the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice."

"Where is your mentor?"

"That's ThunderClan's business. I wish to speak with Littlewhisker."

The tawny warrior looked at Heatherpaw and she stiffened under his amber gaze. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay then, but stay where I can see you."

He led them into the WindClan camp and towards the medicine cat's den.

"Littlewhisker, Lakepaw is here to see you."

A small ginger tabby tom appeared from the deeper part of the den and looked at the small apprentice puzzled before his face lit up. "Ah! You must be Nightgaze's apprentice. What is it you need?"

Lakepaw glanced towards the tawny warrior and Littlewhisker nodded in understanding.

"Thornpelt, leave us." The warrior glared at the ginger cat but left without saying anything. "Now what do you need to say?"

"Nightgaze wanted to know if you had any catmint. There has been an outbreak of green cough in ThunderClan."

Heatherpaw was surprised at how Lakepaw could reveal one of ThunderClan weaknesses to a cat from a different Clan and expect them to help but Littlewhisker disappeared into the den and came out after a while holding a bundle of leaves.

"Here." He dropped them at Lakepaw's paws and she sniffed them.

"Thank you." Her meow was relieved and friendly which surprised Heatherpaw even more.

"Oh and one more thing." He ran back into his herb storage and dropped another set of leaves.

Lakepaw looked confused "Is this borage? What for?"

Littlewhisker chuckled. "Your friend has a fever."

"What!?" Lakepaw turned to Heatherpaw and pressed her face against her pelt. "Your right! Heatherpaw, why didn't you say anything."

Heatherpaw widened her eyes. "I was only feeling a little warm. I didn't think it was anything!"

"Mousebrain! You could have gotten sick too. What would I have done then!"

Heatherpaw dropped her gaze. "Sorry. I wanted to help the Clan."

Lakepaw purred "How can a sick cat help anyone. Eat this and once we get back to camp have something to eat and go back to sleep."

Heatherpaw nodded and ate the bitter tasting leaves as Lakepaw said goodbye to Littlewhisker.

Once they arrived back in ThunderClan camp the two apprentices took the catmint back to Nightgaze. The scent was tempting to Heatherpaw but she didn't swallow the sweet sap from the herbs. Nightgaze looked terrified when the two cats entered the den. Snowstream, Whitwhisker and Hawkclaw were sleeping soundly but Honeystar and Mint-tooth were shuffling uncomfortably in their nests.

"Lakepaw, quickly, the catmint!" Lakepaw ran over to her mentor and dropped the catmint at her feet.

"Heatherpaw, you too!"

Panic rose in the hazel apprentice. Were they dying? She noticed Marshleaf was wailing beside her sisters. She must be worried too. Nightgaze chewed the catmint up into a pulp and pushed it next to Heatherpaw. "Make Mint-tooth eat this."

Carefully she parted the small white she-cat's jaws and pushed the pulp into her mouth."Mint-tooth! You have to eat this!" The small white cat swallowed the pulp. Heatherpaw relaxed for a moment before Mint-tooth threw up the pulp along with anything she had eaten that day. Marshleaf wailed louder.

"Nightgaze she threw it up!" Heatherpaw felt her paws shaking as the grey medicine cat pushed the apprentice out of the way. She looked on in horror as the warrior broke out in a coughing fit before her body fell still. Silence filled the den and Honeystar and Marshleaf looked at their kin with wide eyes. Nightgaze hang her head to sniff the still warrior. Her mew came out quiet. "She's dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A moon had passed since the outbreak of green cough and Heatherpaw was basking in the light spilling through the bare branches while she waited for Honeystar. The forest was still thick with frost but the sky was clear and the sun was shining bleakly. Heatherpaw's ears pricked as Swiftpaw and Dawnrise came through the camp entrance. Dawnrise halted and gave her kit a lick between her ears.

"Heatherpaw, what are you doing out in the cold?"

"Honeystar said she would train with me today since she's feeling better. I woke up early so now I'm waiting for her."

Dawnrise purred "I hope you've eaten."

Heatherpaw stiffened. There had been food on the fresh kill pile but she thought it would be better if another cat ate it. She was too excited to eat.

Swiftpaw stepped forward to look at Heatherpaw "Once we're done with training let's go hunting together. Whitewhisker is complaining there isn't enough fresh-kill."

Heatherpaw twitched her whiskers "Whitewhisker has been complaining ever since she got better and moved into the nursery."

"It's her first litter after all. She must be restless." Dawnrise spoke facing the apprentices but her eyes seemed distant. For a moment the sharp pain of loss ripped through Heatherpaw as she remembered her kin. They should be here too. Training and seeing the rest of the forest like she was. Dawnrise's pained expression mirrored that of her daughter and she sighed. "Swiftpaw let's go. That moss isn't going to collect itself." The pretty tabby she-cat followed the path into the forest. Swiftpaw hesitated for a moment, he gave Heatherpaw an encouraging tap on the shoulder with his tail before running after his mentor. Heatherpaw stared until she was unable to see him.

Honeystar drew her paws across the earth quickly but with no sound. Her tail was low and her eyes wide and focused. Heatherpaw crouched down behind her mentor, her cinnamon fur perfectly camouflaged against the cold earth. The robin ahead of the two cats shuffled among the leaves strewn across the ground. Honeystar crept forward silently before pouncing, feathers rustled as the robin attempted to escape but the small leader leapt up and caught the bird between her paws. She delivered a bite to the back of it's neck and stood holding the limp animal in her mouth. Heatherpaw stared amazed. She hadn't managed to perfect her bird stalking but Honeystar made it look so easy. As expected of the leader of ThunderClan.

"Did you see what I did there. You have to be quick and quiet, if a bird hears you then it'll fly away."

"Okay! Let me try." Heatherpaw crouched down making sure she was as close to the ground as possible without letting her long fur rub against the earth. She moved forward quickly but her paws hit the ground with small thuds.

Honeystar shook her head "Try not to put all your weight forward. Keep yourself balanced."

Heatherpaw tried again, this time she didn't lean forward as she stalked. Her paws hit the ground with almost no noise.

"Much better. Heatherpaw, you'll be a fine hunter."

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes! I was just like you when I was apprentice. I could never seem to catch birds."

Heatherpaw straightened, unsure as to whether that was something to be proud of.

"Well we're done for today. You really improved!" Honeystar's genuine compliment caused a surge of pride to run through Heatherpaw. Honeystar picked up her prey and started walking back to camp. Heatherpaw followed obidently. Honeystar was an amazing mentor even though she was the clan's leader Heatherpaw felt a familiar warmth when she was with her. Honeystar was small in stature and bubbly in personality. Heatherpaw was almost taller than her. She found herself joking around with the leader like she used to with Sparrowkit. Heatherpaw's mood dropped as she remembered that Honeystar had recently lost her sister Mint-tooth. Heatherpaw didn't know much about the white warrior except that she was kin with Honeystar and Marshleaf. While Runningrain was helping in camp Marshleaf had offered to help with Darkpaw's training. She was strict and a little short tempered but a good warrior. Heatherpaw had never gotten the time to talk to Mint-tooth. Her eyes slid to look at Honeystar. The leader's emotions were unreadable. Lost in thought, the apprentice tripped over a root and fell. Honeystar stared surprised.

"Sorry!" Heatherpaw shot up licking her chest in embarrassment.

"You'll never catch anything if you're off in your own world." Her mew was laced with amusement and her whiskers twitched. Heatherpaw stared at her mentor and took a deep breath.

"Aren't you sad?" She blurted out before holding her breath.

Honeystar's orange eyes flickered with confusion. "Sad?"

Reluctantly, Heatherpaw carried on "About Mint-tooth."

The leader's tail twitched and her gaze dropped. "Of course I am, Mint-tooth has been there from the first day."

"But you're still able to-" Honeystar cut her off.

"Marshleaf and I are sad, it's only natural, Marshleaf has been slacking on her duties to mourn but I am ThunderClan's leader. I must stay strong."

Heatherpaw knew that, but the thought of another cat losing kin made her sick to her stomach. It felt like the world had ended when Sparrowkit, Ravenkit and Applekit were killed. Honeystar purred softly "I know you know what it feels like to lose kin. You were just a kit and you four were so close but every cat has a destiny that they must follow."

Heatherpaw didn't understand. "Destiny?" Rage boiled in the young apprentice. "Mint-tooth was a cat who had lived her whole life out! You can say that she had fulfilled her destiny but how can you say that for the others?"

"Heatherpaw." Honeystar wrapped her tail around her apprentice to comfort her but Heatherpaw flinched away.

"Sparrowkit, Applekit and Ravenkit didn't even get to be apprentices! They were so close to their sixth moon. We were meant to train together! How can you say that death was their destiny!"

"It is up to StarClan to decide that."

A growl rose in Heatherpaw's throat and her eyes burned with mixed feelings of anger and helplessness. Her leader met her gaze with steady eyes. Heatherpaw felt her fur grow hot and her legs tremble. She ran past her mentor back to camp, not taking a second to look back.

Heatherpaw pushed her way into the medicine cat den. Nightgaze was mixing some herbs and she nodded as Heatherpaw entered as if she already knew why she was here. Lakepaw was finishing of a rather pathetic looking mouse and she licked her lips as Heatherpaw sat beside her. Heatherpaw always found herself coming to Lakepaw when she had a problem. The silver apprentice looked sympathetically at her friend. "What's wrong this time. Did Darkpaw put a thorn in your nest again?"

"No." Heatherpaw let herself relax. "Honeystar doesn't understand it."

Lakepaw's yellow eyes grew wide. "Honeystar? You were training today weren't you?"

"Well yes. It was fine at first, and I guess it's partly my fault but-" Heatherpaw trailed off and she drag a claw along the stone floor of the den.

"Is it about Mint-tooth?"

"Well, partly."

Lakepaw purred calmly. "You have to remember Honeystar isn't as young as she seems. She has probably seen a lot of cats come and go."

Heatherpaw shuffled. She knew that but her kin hadn't even got to see the rest of the forest. While she was still a kit they would play with her in her dreams but it had been moons since the last time she had seen their shining pelts. Not since the incident with the owl. "You're right Lakepaw. I took it too personally, I was just being stupid."

A voice from the far side of the clearing spoke. "You aren't being stupid. You cared for your kin and you still miss them." Nightgaze didn't face the other cats as she talked. "Heatherpaw, you must understand that you have many cats who care about you."

Heatherpaw nodded sadly although she still felt a tugging in her chest. Lakepaw sighed. "You know, Swiftpaw was in here earlier going on about how he was looking forward to going hunting with you when you got back."

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Heatherpaw was looking forward to it too.

"He's waiting by the apprentice den." Lakepaw mewed chirpily.

Heatherpaw murmured a thanks and exited the den. The sun was already setting casting long dark shadows across camp. The heather eyed apprentice looked towards High Ledge and the silhouettes of Honeystar and Thrushfeather sat on it. Thrushfeather looked at his daughter and flicked his tail at her affectionately. Honeystar looked guiltily at her apprentice. She guessed that Honeystar had consulted her father and deputy about their dispute. Heatherpaw blinked back and made her way to the apprentice den. Swiftpaw was waiting outside with his eyes closed but as soon as Heatherpaw approached he pricked his ears up and opened his juniper blue eyes. Heatherpaw lifted her tail as she met him.

"I thought you weren't going to come."

"Sorry I got a little caught up."

"It's okay. Let's go!"

Swiftpaw ran towards the entrance. Heatherpaw peered into the den before following. Darkpaw was curled up snoring softly in his nest. The brown apprentice ran after the grey tom. The two darted through the tunnel and were stopped Rabbitclaw sitting on guard.

"Where are you two off to?" His eyes beamed.

Swiftpaw spoke. "We're going to find fresh-kill for Whitewhisker."

The white warrior sat up at the mention of his mate. "Her favourite is squirrel."

"Noted." The smaller tom nodded and bounded off into the forest with Heatherpaw beside him.

The moon was in the sky as the two apprentices approached the WindClan border. They had managed to catch two mice and a blackbird. Heatherpaw turned her gaze to the sky. The night was chilly but Silverpelt was visible between small tufts of clouds.

"Hey, Swiftpaw. I think we should go back. All the prey will be sleeping."

"Just a little more." Swiftpaw turned to look Heatherpaw in her eyes. The white moonlight turned his pale grey coat a bright silver. She held her breath and looked away.

"Okay, I guess. Just until we reach the border."

Heatherpaw creeped forward into the fern branches and opened her jaws slightly. The fresh sent of WindClan filled her mouth and she suppressed a hiss. Swiftpaw crouched beside her and whispered.

"Do you smell that?"

Heatherpaw shivered as his fur brushed hers but she spoke firmly. "WindClan."

The two apprentices peered through the branches and spotted a white she-cat with brown patches. Her amber eyes shone as she chased a rabbit across the border. The screech of a tom sounded after her but it was too late. Heatherpaw hissed and leapt out at the she-cat, caught off guard she ran right into Heatherpaw's claws. The she-cat was small, but Heatherpaw didn't hold back. She raked her claws across her back and gave her shoulder a sharp nip. A yowl of pain howled underneath her. The WindClan cat rolled over, shaking Heatherpaw off but barely knocking the breath out of her. The smaller cat raced across the border to a larger long haired tom with dark ginger fur. His yellow eyes were blazing.

"Harepaw! You mouse-brain. Why did you run across the border?"

"Sorry Redpelt, I wasn't paying attention."

Blood trickled from the bite Heatherpaw had given the smaller apprentice. Swiftpaw stood beside Heatherpaw his fur fluffed out. The ginger tom looked at the ThunderClan apprentices and bowed his head.

"I apologise for my apprentice's foolish behaviour. She didn't mean to cross into your territory."

Heatherpaw let her fur flatten. "Keep to your side of the border."

Swiftpaw tensed beside her. This WindClan warrior didn't know they were apprentices and they were big enough to be considered new warriors. Heatherpaw was testing her luck. If the tom did know they were just apprentices he didn't say anything. He stared for a while before dragging his apprentice back to their own territory.

"Wow, Heatherpaw that was amazing!" Swiftpaw's eyes were sparkling with admiration.

Heatherpaw felt her pelt grow warm. "I was just doing what a warrior would have done."

"Honeystar should make you a warrior now."

"I don't think I'm quite there yet."

"Well, I think you're pretty great." Swiftpaw purred and entwined his tail with Heatherpaw's. The brown she-cat purred as their pelts brushed together.

Heatherpaw dropped the blackbird in front of Whitewhisker. The pretty she-cat looked at the apprentice in thanks.

"I caught this myself."

"It must be nice to be able to hunt. Nightgaze said I should stay in the nursery and rest so my kits are born safely."

Heatherpaw purred, the thought of new kits for the clan pleased her. ThunderClan was lacking in warriors and new kits is just what it needs, or at least that's what Dawnrise said to her. Heatherpaw sat with the queen and watched her eat painfully aware of her torn right ear. The white and ginger she-cat licked her lips.

"Heatherpaw, what do you think would be a good name for my kits?"

Heatherpaw stared at her. "Don't you and Rabbitclaw want to name the kits?"

"Obviously we do but if we have more than two we will need another name."

Heatherpaw thought for a moment. "What have you and Rabbitclaw come up with?"

Whitewhisker hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Rabbitclaw wants to name one Snowkit and I want to name one Sparrowkit."

Heatherpaw held her breath. Whitewhisker was gazing nervously at Heatherpaw almost as if she were seeking approval. Heatherpaw relaxed. It was clear the she-cat still blamed herself for not being able to protect Heatherpaw's littermates. "I think they're wonderful names."

Whitwhisker blinked happily. "So?"

"I think Beekit would be a nice name." Heatherpaw remembered the time she chased a bee and got her nose stung. Dawnrise yelled at her and she wasn't allowed outside for a whole day.

The queen purred. "It's wonderful."

Suddenly, Heatherpaw couldn't wait to see these kits become ThunderClan's newest members.


End file.
